Twwo Sides of Pleasure
by Puzzlekittynikki
Summary: One of my new smut fics guys! This is one of my favorites, a.k.a my otp. This fic is with a Dead!Eridan who is cut in half but still alive like the Dansestors are with their white eyes. The sollux is still the quirky blue and red eyed nerd who is still alive. This is kinda a Alternate universe fic, nevertheless, enjoy!


Eridan awoke again in the dark room. He was sitting on what he thought was a rather comfy sofa. But that is when it hit him. He was in the basement of sol's hive and lets just say revenge is bittersweet. He sat there looking out into the darkness. Even without his glasses his blurred vision only held darkness. Thats when he tried to stand up. He couldn't feel his legs. He squirmed and reached down only to find the sofa cushion there. The fucking chummy bastard stole his legs. Even with being dead he still could feel sensations on his amputated ligaments from bein' cut in half and move them freely. He felt a hand on his ankle.

"COD DAMN IT SOL QUIT TOUCHIN' ME AND GIVVE ME BACK MY LEGS!"

Eridan would squirm and kick with his legs until he felt sol tighten his grip and sink his claws into his flesh. Eridan shut up rather abruptly with a hiss. He didn't know where sol was and he couldn't do anything to stop him. Thats when he focused his sight to the corner of the room. He saw sol's glowing mismatched eyes. The little nooksniffer had his back turned to eridan so he wouldn't alert him of his presence in the room. Sol just looked at him with a shit eating grin.

"Well goodmorniing two you two ed~ Diid the biig bad hiighblood get hii2 re2t?"

Eridan grunted and sneered at him, totally not even in the mood for answering sols questions.

"givve me my fuckin' legs back right noww sol or else-"

Sollux snickered and ran a hand up the side of eridan's leg, slowly, and rested his hands on the violet blood's royal rump.

"Or el2e what exactly ed? What can you po22iibly do two 2top me at the moment?"

Eridan shivered at the touch and his face flushed a violet hue. He dug his claws into the sofa cushion. He kept quiet and closed his eyes letting out a soft puff of air.

Just then, sol decided that eridan was gettin' off on this. Gog it made him sick. He clawed into eridan's ass and was rewarded with a hiss and a yelp as eridan wiggled around.

"Ju2t a2 ii thought~ you do liike it rough ed~ how embarra22iing"

Sollux smirked at him and eridan growled at the mustard blood.

"I...i do not sol...w..wwhere is your proof.."

He would glare at sol as he bit his lip. Sollux looked at him and gave out a cackle of laughter.

"Ehehehehehee~ oh my gog eriidan you are 2uch an iidiiot. Iif you want proof of you are gettiin off on thii2 ju2t look at your face iit is a2 viiolet a2 can be, gog, and you call me and iidiiot, heh~"

Eridan felt his face and it was warm. Why the fuck was sol still staring at him. Cod this was embarrassing enough he thought to himself.

"Just shut your fuckin' trap sol and removve your filthy lowwblood clawws from my arse wwould be most appreciated"

Sollux smirked at him and kneaded his hands in eridan's rump again. That made eridan wiggle and let out a whimper as he began to pant softly, continuing to claw into the sofa.

"Nah you look liike your enjoyiing your2elf two much a2 ii2~. Iit's almo2t a2 iif nobody ha2 ever layed a claw on you before. Oh waiit. They probulay haven't anyway2. You really 2hould be thankiing me riight now ED. II'm wa2tiing my preciiou2 tiime on you~."

"Sh-shut your protien chute s-sol..."

Eridan would growl out under his breath as he looked awway, in disgust of sol and with himself for actually gettin' off on this. He tried movvin' again, squirmin' with his legs and trying to move off of the sofa with his arms. This is when sollux had enough of almost bein' kicked in' the face. He sunk his claws deep into the back of eridan's legs.

"You move your leg2 one more tiime ii'll make 2ure you can't u2e them agaiin"

He clawed deeper and drew eridan's royal blood. The highblood writhed in pain and his earfin's drooped down and back.

"F...fin..s..sol...just let up on the clawws cod damn it..."

He kept his legs still for the most part and glared at sol as he bit his lip to hold in a whimper from the pain as sol smirked and rubbed eri's legs softly.

"Good boy"

Sol trailed his claws lightly up eri's thighs and was rewarded with a gasp from the fishboy.

"...sol wwhy...wwhy are you evven...i don'-" He was cut off by sol, "2222hhh...2h2hh2h2hh...ju2t let iit happen...no noii2e...be quiiet...shh"

Eridan gulped as he felt sol undo his silver belt and push down his pants slowly.

" sol wwhat the fuck are you-" "II SAIID 2HUT UP"

He dug his claws into part of eridan's intestines that were mashed up from his split body. This caused eridan and curl up on the sofa, doubled over in pain and smothering his face, as a tear rolled down his cheek, givin' a muffled silent scream.

"...2ee what happen2 when you don't lii2ten to me ed...you get punii2hed...do you want two get punii2hed ed..."

He shook his head "no" and looked at the mustard blood with a pained expression, stayin' quiet.

Sollux rolled his monochromatic eyes and growwled, irritated.

"You 2peak when you're 2poken two ed. What ii2 your answer?"

Eridan looked down at the couch cusion as the violet blood that started to leak from his midsection now stained it as he sat there.

"No sol...I..i don't wwant to be punished..."

Sollux smiled and ran his hand along eridan's crotch, humming.

"Good boy"

The seadweller tensed up on the couch and clawed into the cushion, holdin' in a gasp.

"Ed do you promii2e two behave iif ii put you back together?"

He looked at the mustard blood in disbelief and nodded.

"Yes sol..."

Sollux smirked

"well wouldn't that bee niice though"

Eridan glared and clung to the sofa as sol continued to rub his crotch. He slipped a hand into the highbloods pants, feelin' the seadwellers bulge unsheath an become tight in his boxers. A whine could be heard from across the room as sollux smirked at eridan.

"Feel2 good doe2n't iit~?"

Eridan had his eyes shut tight an his face smothered into the couch cushion once again, trying to keep his moans in, as his upper torso just shook as he shiverd with a sickening delight. Sollux sighed and used his psiconics to pull eridan's horns back a bit to see his face from the cushions. His violet flushed face let out a moan an some shakey breaths.


End file.
